A Beautiful Life
by The Devil Butterfly
Summary: Everything has a limit, it just took Lightning Farron having a mid quarter life crisis at her own 28th birthday party for her to finally come to terms with the fact that she hates the direction her life has taken, the last thing one wants to do is provoke her into doing something spontaneous to break the vicious cycle.


**Alpha:** New Story, not beta yet, will get in touch with beta.

**Disclaimer**: i don't own ff13 or its characters, i do this for the hell of it cause fair use and also i love shipping shit whatever.

**Final note:** This story is slightly AU but I always say what fanfic isn't AU to begin with. There is a new head canon behind this story I'm exploring after spoiling myself with all the Lightning Returns stuff but this chapter has nothing that spoils the game in it, hence why this took me forever to finally published. I had another beginning and direction for this story but decided to revise and change it around and even as I was writing new ideas to add later in the story came to me. So feel free to read. Like I said in Averian Rose, reviews are fine, but I do prefer if I'm pm'ed and that you read the profile page. Forgot to mention but: Characters, especially Lightning might seem somewhat OOC but I have my reasons.

**_Episode One – Under Pressure_**

Running of feet carried throughout a two story brick house with roof tiles in varying shades of blue. The house was one of many high end houses in a small clustered section in the neighborhood that lined up with the shoreline of one of the major and popular beaches in town.

It was nighttime and the neighborhood was quiet, except for the Farron household.

"Where are my keys?!" A woman of twenty-seven with rose colored hair and cerulean eyes yelled, quickly sliding on a pair of white heels ready to walk out the door.

"Stop being frantic Lightning, everything's in the purse, I made sure," the woman addressed as Lightning paused; slightly smiling at her younger look alike; that had the same shade of hair but eyes were a deeper shade of blue.

Serah Villiers, nee Farron, the younger of the sisters by three years returned the smile as she helped Lightning clip on a pair of pearl earrings.

"Have fun Sis," Serah encouraged as she handed the older sibling her purse; helping Lightning to make sure she had everything for her date.

If she was being perfectly honest, she knew was the last thing Lightning wanted to do. Yet the older sister didn't protest this time around; that Serah wondered if she only put up with it just to indulge her or if Lightning was really trying to make an effort. Either way she was just glad to see her sister attempt to socialize with someone out of their small inner circle of family and friends.

"No promises but if it goes well, you'll be the first to know," Lightning humored despite her uncertainty of how it all would turn out.

"And remember! Try not to intimidate your date this time!" Serah yelled waving as she watched Lightning pull out of their driveway.

_"Famous last words,"_ The woman thought to herself, thinking back to a moment not long ago as she prepared for this date. Already fifteen minutes into the date and he was ready to hightail it out of there. Never mind the man found her 'charming' or gave her other such mediocre compliments that she's heard before.

Really, Lightning was not sure what it was she done or rather said or didn't say. Of course she was _infamous_ for deliberately cutting blind dates short in five minutes or less when she wasn't in the mood to humor her dates. Ten minutes if he was at least cute and showed he was competent to maintain complete sentences. Then there was the family name.

Perhaps that was it? It was no secret who her date had been tonight or who she was; with all the staring they received when they entered the Italian restaurant that night. How Serah managed to set up a date with the second son of a world renowned mall conglomerate for her, Lightning would never know.

Future meetings among them would no longer be an option however. He didn't have to say anything for her to know. From the way her date was acting, she knew; that he was uncomfortable with her and what her name stood for. She frowned deeply, pinning him with a narrowed gaze making him fully out of sorts.

_"Good you should feel bad for your assumptions."_

Sad the atmosphere of the restaurant would've been ideal, had the two individuals considered anything about their perceived date romantic. After all, the man got nervous and claustrophobic under his date's icy blue gaze. The date herself did not look all that thrilled either to be there. At least not any more and had dragged the silence around their table purposely; even after the food was brought and left untouched to cool.

They had made small talk, the usual questions one asks their date out of lack of anything remotely interesting to say. Now they were both out of polite conversation and Lightning was once again almost sorry about the pretty little ensemble she wore being wasted on yet another blind date going nowhere. A dress her dear brother-in-law went out of his way to buy for her.

The purse, shoes, and jewelry that came with it, didn't come cheap.

She sighed, gaze never wavering from the handsome brunette sweating from anxiousness. If the situation wasn't sad, Lightning would laugh at how ridiculous this all was.

"How about we call it quits? I think we said all the necessary clichés we could say to each other."

Lightning never seen a person so relieved; but her current date for the night still remained courteous despite his eagerness to vacate the table. With nothing else left to do, her date stood up from the table, kindly bowed to her and left but not before inquiring if she needed a ride home. Lightning politely declined the offer and let out a breath of air once the man had vanished.

Sitting there for awhile she lost herself in her thoughts. Better than looking around at couples enjoying food and each others company. She nursed a glass of wine, having mixed feelings. Honestly the soon to be twenty-eight year old didn't know what to really feel, she just knew at this very moment that the feeling of disappointment grew with every second she sat alone in that restaurant.

That feeling of unease she grew accustomed to over the years was beginning to overwhelm her. Recognizing the early signs of anxiety setting in, Lightning quietly left the building. Better to have a panic attack alone within the confines of her vehicle than share it with the rest of the world. She didn't need to add to the already growing number of conflicts that surrounds her surname.

Her_ surname_, a word that once meant something but now was nothing more than a mockery to the cards life dealt her. A sad reminder of heavy burdens, ruined childhoods and Lightning's weekly visits with the 'Old Man' dealing with more than just trust issues.

_"Would be nice if trust issues was **all** there was,"_ the rosette haired woman lightly thudded her forehead against her steering wheel and slowly inhaled than exhaled.

There wasn't anything for her to do other than go home and face the two people wishing to hear that for once, Lightning Farron was coming out of her shell a new person that could face the world with a brand new attitude.

She didn't want to disappoint her sister and even the cheery big lug of her never ending failure. She envied her brother-in-law at times and even admired the man's positively. Sure Snow can be annoying, but that sunny attitude is also his charm.

Lightning silently wished she had that kind of character than maybe life for her wouldn't have seemed so bleak.

She also was never admitting to anyone; Snow especially that she admired a few good qualities in him she wished she had. He would never let her live it down.

All in all; she was glad she wasn't wrong about him being too good of a great match for Serah; in fact she thought he fit perfectly with her sister. Of course the real reasons why Lightning never rejected him when she had usually rejected every man that took interest in her sister prior to Snow; was something she kept between her and the 'Old Man.'

So with all the time in the world to spare, Lightning went straight to the first place that comes to mind when pestering the Old Man isn't an option—

A late night work out at the gym.

* * *

If there was one thing Lightning allowed herself to indulge in, it was her weekly trips to a luxury recreational center. The place owned by a close friend of her brother-in-law who insisted Lightning attends to help with _'stress' to_ put it delicately.

Working out in general was one of her stress relievers. It kept her mind on the now, away from unnecessary issues she regards as— trivial. It was also a great way to work off extra weight gained from when she went into a binge eating mode. She's been having a lot of those lately.

After a good workout, she'll spend time relaxing in the large hot springs pool or take a few laps in the swimming pool. The best part was when she came and finding she had the VVIP section all to herself.

Right now, all Lightning felt like doing was closing her eyes and falling asleep as she laid inside a private sauna room; allowing the sounds of the steam from the vents put her to rest. It wasn't a good five minutes later that Lightning found herself awakened from a dreamless nap by the sounds of a few new customers who just entered the sauna room with loud chatter. Lightning was about to drown out their gossip until she heard one of the women; the loudest of the bunch say her name.

"Seems like the eldest daughter, Lightning Farron still can't settle down, poor child is close to thirty and still single."

"And how do you know this? The tabloids haven't even come out yet."

"That girl has the worst of luck, another man after her for her supposed fortune again?"

"No actually this time she was dumped, by the second son of that mall conglomerate no less, I saw the whole thing."

She frowned; usually she wasn't one to care, most talk involving her came from the mouths of envious individuals who wished to be in her place, irregardless of the hell they had no clue she lived or how much having her surname meant constantly walking a fine line between acceptance and rejection.

"Wow maybe her date thought she was desperate to make a business deal, heard her companies aren't doin' well these days."

"Humph how can her company survive when she doesn't receive much support, even if she has gained enough fortune to last her whole life she still has to pay it back to lenders, six years and the hype over the new heiress still hasn't died,"

"Believe me, I wish it would die."

Lightning was going to ignore the gossips but when she heard a familiar voice snarl the comment, she had to investigate. Hearing the startled gasps of the women, sharing one of the bigger saunas was a small victory.

"Maybe then I could get some peace, wouldn't you agree Zaidelle?"

A petite blonde crossed her arms looking indignant. It always humored Lightning how quickly people act when caught talking about others you never knew would pop up to face you.

Alyssa Zaidelle, age twenty-two, only child and heiress of Zaidelle Enterprise and once a challenging competitor and teacher to Lightning when she started to step into a whole new world of business.

And taught Lightning well she did when Light soon discovered that everything was a business for people like them. Money talked, your fate decided on if you were liked or hated by those you made deals with.

Or if you were coveting something precious the other wanted. It was easy for the one with more experience to win over their competition when the other gave up easily if it meant believing you were saving a lot of pain and heartache for many by being a martyr.

"Huh, are you bragging about your fame in front of those of us who actually have?"

"Not bragging but I guess when the public knows your history; they need something new to entertain them. The mystery surrounding the Farron heiresses has the world hooked for six years and still running strong, senior"

Light kept a poker face when Alyssa made an undignified sound, face heating red, that had nothing to d with the heat from the sauna, "If the public knew the truth, you'll be a nobody, Junior."

Lightning only nodded her head, agreeing with the blonde. "That would imply you know something others don't already know, you would have to know something that not even I know about."

Alyssa scoffed because Lightning was right, outside of the rumors, she already knew what Lightning knows and while she could use one trump card, she wouldn't dare expose that when it meant she'll ruin her name too. It was also six years too late and she could end up making Farron more famous then now.

"Well Alyssa its been real, it was a real treat meeting you again, we should make plans to meet up more often."

Lightning walked out of the sauna area with all the confidence she could muster after that encounter. She heard loud screaming and something hitting the floor, but all Lightning thought about when she was out in the clear, was sliding to the floor, breathing heavily.

She and Zaidelle had been on shaky ground since as long as she knew her. Thinking the girl was faraway in Palumpolum only to confront her in a sauna room when she was suppose to be relaxing was a real shock for various reasons. At least the brat hadn't changed much, much to Lightning's amusement.

"At least I can still win in our verbal disputes," Aside from being a huge gossip, the girl was a lot more harmless than Lightning believed at first.

Refusing to let a jealous kid run her out, the rose hair woman plugged her earphones in, deciding to relax a little more before heading home.

With loud music, ignoring the silly chatter of strangers who didn't know better was easier.

* * *

"The contractor cancelled?!" Lightning shouted, slamming her palm on her desk. "Soleil Decor has stood by our side of the deal and now all of a sudden we can't even get one decent contractor to come out and work for us?"

There was sound from a frantic employee on the other side of the phone. Light pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache about to start.

"May I ask what for?"

She sighed before hanging up, not wanting to scare the lady on the other side. She couldn't afford to lose more workers. "Great another business that refuses to work with me because of the tabloids."

"It'll be nice if I was known for curing cancer or solving one of the world's most mysterious oddities, like if crystal hollow rock was really once a low hanging moon in the sky inhabited by humans."

She covered her face with her hands; elbows resting on the desk while she sat slumped over.

"Miss Farron you have a call from Doctor Katzroy on line three, he sounds really upset Miss."

She smirked, hearing her sectary but ignoring her, "No instead I get to be famous because of in-family feuds that have nothing to do with me or Serah that causes stocks and shares to constantly fluctuate up and down, run a company of said family that's been purposely left to die for years, get picked on for being a newb to the business world despite upbringing and—

Her sectary barged in the room, a middle age woman looking quite frazzled, "Miss Farron, Doctor Katz—!"

A tall man of six feet and two inches, with dark skin and a head full of coil hair in an afro, walked past the already upset clerk. If she was upset, he was passed it looking ready to kill the young woman before him. "When were you gonna tell me about canceling your sessions for a week! I've been worried sick!"

"Pray to whatever universal forces are in the cosmos keeps the fact that my godfather is my shrink under wraps," she sighed, rubbing her hands against her head.

It was a great thing that she had a worker's confidentiality clause or else the secret about her having a consultant would be known news by now. She guess it's her fault he came here when she bailed out on her sessions with him or even if it was not visiting her old home first to see about him, the wife and the kids.

"Why haven't you answered my calls? Even a simple message of 'can't come in, too busy dealing with life' would've sufficed!" the man known as Doctor Katzroy stood in front of Lightning.

Lightning snorted, finally deciding to spare the genuinely upset man a glance. "I missed you too _Dad_."

She was actually glad to see him, her Godfather Sazh Katzroy was one of the few good things in her life; Serah being another. A once gynecologist, now therapist who took her and Serah in when no one else would. He practically raised them as his own; him and his wife. And if it were not for them, Lightning felt she would've ended up worse than she already was.

"In all my life, I've never had to chase down a patient! And don't sass me girl! I didn't risk getting ten driving violation tickets and getting yelled at by my wife about whose turn is it to watch the children just to hear your snark!"

She actually smiled; there wasn't much for her to smile about these days but honing official or unofficial sessions with Sazh was always interesting. "Well you also aren't personally involved as a godfather to any of your patients either; which I'm sure poses as a conflict of interest."

The man sat down in one of the chairs in front of Lightning's desk, "Oh now you wanna start throwing rules in this old man's face eighteen years too late," he joked back, "And if memory serves me correct, I recall you not wanting anyone else to take your case; especially after the Nabaat incident."

Both remembered that past somberly. Jihl Nabaat was the head director at a medical facility for people with disorders. Nothing about Jihl was horrible; just she didn't know how to approach her patients with genuine friendliness.

Lightning didn't like the woman and demanded Sazh should be her doctor if she was to go through with an evaluation; causing major hell for a distraught thirteen year old worked in her favor.

"If it wasn't you, I probably would've been sent off to a _'friendly institution' _playing with dolls and talking to imaginary friends named Etro and Bhunivelze having tea parties while doped on morphine."

He shook his head, exasperated, "If you were hospitalized it wouldn't be to that extreme, you know you can always contact your uncle, tell him what's up."

"I could but Serah and I are estranged with our mother's side of the family as

we are our father's. Anyway uncle is away at Eden Space Central and I doubt anyone's told him anything." Uncle Odin was one of those relatives who tried to make an effort but truly didn't have the time to be a constant presence in her life.

"So may this old man ask why you've been dissing him or have we finally got to that stage where little Rosetta thinks she can rebel?" 'Rosetta' a nickname that stuck ever since she was a small child caught rummaging through his flower garden.

"No, I am sorry I haven't dropped by lately as you can see; work keeps me busy." He saw her eyes move to the side, "I was also trying to follow your advice,"

"I take it didn't go so well." A statement not a question.

"If it's not the gossip mill about my family, it's the anxiety and the nightmares or those delusions."

"Have they started again, the delusions I mean," hallucinations, figment of the imagination, however which way you turned it, they were the things that contribute to Lightning's bout of depression.

Lots of people were known to have the odd hallucination but everything about Lightning had to be different, had to be special. People never understood her when it came to these daydreams of hers. They couldn't be explained but the common consensus was that she didn't start having them until after her parents left. They were things triggered by trauma, something to fill in a void that Lightning refused to accept.

But at the same time, they were a sort of salvation for her too. Her daydreams were the reason she didn't allow Nabaat to be her doctor. Why she didn't resent her uncle. Why she was grateful to have Sazh in her life.

The reason she was able to make friends...

"I haven't had them since Hop- I haven't had them in three, almost four years."

Sazh raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on the almost slip up. He always left it up to Light to share her world or not.

"Really, I've just been trying to avoid it all by working and trying to socialize, be normal."

He looked upset with the complete resignation she had about herself. "You _are_ normal, everyone copes with trauma differently, it can even take people a whole lifetime to accept how things are, but at least you're trying again and that's what counts."

Lightning shot up from her desk, beginning to pace around the room. "But that's just it! I try and as soon as I get hurt_ –or hurt someone else—_ I'm scared to put myself out there, work is tiring but it helps me withdraw, being withdrawn isn't good and I know that but I'm just tired of trying."

"This is about what happened three years ago, isn't it?" Sazh saw his charge cross her arms and close her eyes while turning away from him to look out the tall floor to ceiling windows of her office. It was all the confirmation he needed.

"I suppose even you have things you don't wish to share," he stated quietly. Raising his hands in surrender, he shrugged, not wanting to push the issue and giving Lightning a reason to close up. "Alright I was never one to push but sooner or later you need to say tell somebody something Rosetta or at the very least, reconcile."

She debated whether she wanted to share a bit about that moment in time. Even though Sazh was her godfather, he was still her therapist and was sworn to confidentiality. All these years and he never broke that clause. He never gave her reason to distrust him now, but he still was her godfather, someone part of her life, no different had he been her real father. Some things were just better off not sharing. These were the cons and pros of having someone so close being your shrink. Comfortable to share most things; uncomfortable at times when it was better to share more intimate things with a stranger who didn't know you.

"I did something I'm not proud of and don't expect to be forgiven for it," she finally answered. Vague as always when she didn't want to share to the true meaning.

It was fine because Sazh knew her; he knew like the rest of them that something happened and that of course Lightning would blame herself for it. And once again Lightning would have them guessing, too stubborn to let it all out. Being her therapist, Sazh had a clue, a better picture of what could've happened, yet he never forced her to say anything she wasn't ready for. That's just how Lightning works.

"So because of that, you've committed to being _undeserving_ of happiness?"

"I guess you can put it that way," she shrugged, smirking at him. The older man didn't find much humor in her self sacrifices.

"Uh, uh, uh, what are we gonna do with you? You're a piece of work," he shook his head exasperated with his goddaughter.

Wrapping up their meeting, the doctor pulled out a humble sized box covered with pink and black wrapping paper, "I better give this now before I forget as I have a conference meeting to attend that day."

He threw her the box before heading to the exit. "I know you hate it but Happy early twenty-eighth and try to take it _easy_," he warned with a warm smile.

"Thanks, and believe me I will," she caught it, smiling slightly as he left out the building.

Lightning inspected the gift before tearing the shiny paper away, peering inside she smirked at the item, "Well isn't this cute and so like him," she held up a snazzy clear fuchsia pen with a clear pink rose that lit up as decoration.

There was a card inside and she read it, "_Try all you want but I know you like these sort of things, the last one I brought you seems to be out of ink, enjoy writing in a new color, Sazh."_

"Thanks dad."

* * *

Evening sun rays radiated through three medium sized oval shaped windows situated over a double sink with red and white ceramic tile counters; faint embers of sunlight being enough to illuminate the cozy red and yellow scheme of the kitchen area.

And where Lightning Farron was currently spending her time. Away from the two other occupants of the shared two story home, doing who knew what once they were out of the observing eye of their no nonsense relative.

The methodical rhythm of washing that evening's small pile of dishes from dinner, was allowing for all the thoughts the rose haired young woman kept to herself to run rampant without pause.

All week had seen to tension building; coiling tighter and tighter around her like a wind up spring. It was only a matter of time before something triggered a long over due reaction out of the woman who keeps everything to herself.

From dealing with securing a legitimate contractor for one of the factories to gossip about her non existing love life on top of the ever growing news about her estranged family; Lightning Farron was two short fuses away from exploding. And if that was not enough, her birthday was approaching and came with it all the memories she wanted buried in the past.

_What joy._

Ocean blue eyes narrowed with apprehension at a specific date on the calendar she was not looking forward to. Lightning cut her eyes away from the calendar; the colorful markings made by various sharpie pens circulating the date offended her. Bright and happy were the last things she was feeling towards her birthday, she felt the corners of her mouth twist downward. Another birthday was coming and going yet again and she specifically told Serah and Snow to drop their ridiculous shenanigans to celebrate it.

Turning twenty-eight was not a big deal to her, her age had never been something she ever really focused much attention on before. Every birthday from when she turned thirteen, was only a sad reminder of the day her family would never be the same. The images of a car speeding off in a hurry, of a young child crying pitifully in the middle of confusion and chaos as she held onto her sister begging the unconscious girl not to leave her too, were the deep buried memories her birthday brings; memories she wanted to forget.

There was also her twenty-first; a day which was full of unwanted surprises; just when she thought her family couldn't get anymore audacious...well Lightning always has adjusted to the idea that she was just going to be one of those people who needed a lifetime therapist in order to cope with the rest of society and pretend to be somewhat normal.

Birthdays hadn't always been such a let down; there was a time when she gave in and enjoyed them. A few pleasant moments she remembered when that person gave her a reason to smile. Of course anything too good to be true in her life never lasts for long and really she had no one to blame but herself for what she did.

She sighed and grimaced with a pained look; putting away dished already dried into their respective places in the cupboards. _"It's best if I don't think about it, if I think about it I'll regret. I'm sure he's doing alright, I hear about the family doing okay. So that's good right?"_

Perhaps it was time to begin her little birthday celebration earlier. Unlike the jolly happy married couple who like to go all out; Lightning's idea of celebrating involved a stay inside a hotel suite with a bottle of her favorite brand of wine and an assortment of her favorite flavors of cupcakes; made from the best bakery in town. She would have as many cupcakes as the age she would turn that day, relax and lose herself in daydreams; dare to dream of something better.

Numb her depression with glass after glass of brandy and pretend the tears she shed through the night weren't there. Some might call it unhealthy but Sazh said everyone had their own ways of coping with varying degrees of trauma. This was hers and when she's ready, if she would ever be, she'll begin to move onto something a little better.

"Just take it one step at a time," Lightning mumbled to herself.

"I can't believe this!"

"Hey babe! It's not that bad!"

She was brought out of her musings by loud thumping and shouting coming from the other two occupants of the house. From the sounds of it, her sister was distressed about something obviously important to her. It was second nature for her to run to her sister whenever she knew someone or something caused her to be upset. But something told Lightning to wait and listen silently before going in the living room and making the situation worse without knowing the details. She had learned a long time ago to just stay out of Snow and Serah's little disputes, which were very far and few in between.

As much as it was her duty to come a marching taking up for Serah whether she was right or wrong, Lightning knew it was not her place to intrude between them. Her sister married Snow and like any couple had to deal with their own problems when it was just between the two of them. Besides the two weren't aware she was still there standing at the kitchen sink, privy to their conversation.

"Not that bad?" She barely heard Serah whisper, "Not that bad! Snow this is the seventh time we've checked! And still nothing!" Lightning faintly heard the sound of something small and plastic hitting the polished hardwood floor with as much force as Serah had in her.

Lightning stood her ground even as she heard the silent muffled sounds of Serah's crying. Snow must have embraced her within his arms. Lightning suddenly had an inkling of what the problem was. Really in all the years those two had been together, they rarely fought about anything. Also Serah was never really known to be the argumentative type unless there was something she really desired or believed in.

"And we can double check when going to the clinic!" Snow sounded so optimistic in spite of this problem they were having. Light could almost imagine him tenderly wiping away her sister's tears.

"You know those things aren't one hundred percent accurate! It's only been three weeks, we could've checked too early. Let's give it another week or two okay?"

Serah sniffed and tried to smile for Snow, "Okay, you're right; I'm just overreacting about nothing."

Lightning couldn't help but smile. She was glad the two resolved their issue.

"It's alright, don't worry Serah, you'll see we'll begin our own little family real soon! I even had a dream about it so it's bound to come true!"

Ah, so she was right. The only topic those two ever fought so passionately about, though it was less fighting each other and more the two distressed that they were nowhere near beginning adding new editions of Farron-Villiers to the family roster. It was the only thing those two kept going on and on about all last year. Witnessing some of their own co-workers starting happy families of their own and even Sazh and his wife add another Katzroy to their big family had put both Serah and Snow in this dreamy state of beginning their own. The two were never empty of enthusiasm to make that happen.

Lightning was glad her living quarters of their home consisted of the separate mini penthouse in their backyard on the other side of the pool area. Yes their house was huge enough to separate her wing from theirs but knowing that your sister and her beau were getting it on hot and heavy under the covers made Lightning very uncomfortable. Not to mention a tiny bit jealous; don't get her wrong, she wasn't the least bit one of those women who had a joy out of stealing another's man, more so if he has a wonderful thing going with her own sister! But even she had to admit to herself there were times when even she craved for another's touch.

And therein laid the reason why Lightning could not be in the same house as those two, it led to thoughts of things she regrets and of things she committed to herself she would sacrifice in the name of work.

"- Sent out all the invitations?" Snow was asking. Lightning had zoned out of their conversation and caught the end of Snow's question. Seemed like the two were on a lighter note now and discussing something new.

"For the hundredth time Snow, yes, every invitation has been accounted for."

"Invitations? To what?" Lightning became apprehensive. She specifically told those two no birthday party. There was hope it wasn't for her but Lightning was not the kind of person to suspend their disbelief.

Snow's indoor voice was nothing below normal, "I just can't wait to see the look on Sis' face when she sees -"

"Shh! Keep it down, or you might ruin the surprise," Serah giggled.

"Oh right, sorry," he winked at her.

"The way you're carrying on you'll think this party was about you and not Sis'."

"Heh it's exciting since this time around Sis won't know, she's gonna be so surprised!"

_I'm surprised alright; the little sneaks actually went behind my back!"_

"Especially since we booked the Sunset Villa! Sis always wanted to go there."

"Sunset Villa!" Lightning almost tripped over from the table leg from shock. Sunset Villa was the crème a la crème for lovers of art and fine dinning. One of the classier resorts on Isles de Serendipity, largest chain of islands enclosed by sea and land that was already famous from its rich history.

"That place is over five hundred thousand at the minimum; how the hell did those two pay- never mind that, how did an elementary school teacher and a guy who does odd jobs for a living manage a reservation? Even top tier celebrities have a hard time getting in." This was fun, now she was going to have to go and pretend to be surprised. Maybe she should quietly leave out the backdoor before she's spotted.

Not many could afford a stay at that place; you really needed connections more than the gil to get an invite. Sometimes Lightning marveled at their tenacity to make things happen.

"But you are absolutely sure everybody got the invitations? Especially since the last three parties aside from the birthday girl, the kid didn't show up either."

Serah just sighed while smiling with humor at her husband, "Yes Snow I personally called to make sure Hope was coming this year and told him he's not allowed to miss Lightning's birthday party again."

Her breath hitched in her throat before the plates she was holding smash on the marble pink floor.

"What was that?!" Serah jumped. She and Snow hurried to the kitchen. They saw Lightning, back turned hunched over piles of broken dishes.

"Light are you okay?!" She heard Serah but couldn't respond to her plea. Sweat broke out on her forehead and Light was mortified to hear how heavy her breathing sounded. A mild panic attack overtook her and she forced herself to calm down.

She needed to say something quick before Serah saw her face. Serah wasn't a stranger to her condition having first hand experience, being beside her and all but Lightning preferred it if Serah didn't need a reason to worry. She had done a swell job keeping a lot of her issues under wraps she didn't want to ruin that now.

"Uh- I was just getting something to drink and sort of knocked the dishes by mistake," Flimsy excuse but it proved to do the job since she had just finished the dishes before she dropped the plates. Also they didn't need to know she was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"I'll help you with that Sis," she felt rather than saw the tall blond crouch down in front of her, grabbing for dish pieces on the floor.

"No, I got it." Her hands were still shaky, the nerves didn't relax and she did not want Snow to see. Quickly without thinking, Lightning went to grab the pieces of broken china needing something to preoccupy her mind before she cut her fingers.

"Shit, damn it!"

Snow paused to look at Lightning to see she cut herself, "Sis' why don't you let me get this up and you go take care of your fingers."

Lightning scowled, "It's alright, and I'll do it once I finish this." Being the stubborn mule she was, she quickly grabbed at the sharp pieces, brows furrowing the more she grabbed to clean her mess up. She felt a strong and bigger hand stop her and she glared at Snow; trying to break her arm free from his grip.

He saw and she didn't want him of all people to see that she was shaken with nerves. That she very much overheard about the surprise party and who might show up and how such a thing made her chest ache and her throat constrict.

"Let go!" Snow silently stared at her trying to discern what had his sister by law out of sorts. Having been around the sisters ever since he and Lightning shared homeroom in sophomore year; he was privy to her situation. He didn't know everything and still now Lightning bottles everything up, but he wished she would rely on him and Serah a bit more instead of hiding away all the time.

Silently for once, Lightning acquiesced with her brother-in-law, mind too filled with other things to object or argue.

"Claire are you alright?" Serah asked again when the older sibling passed by.

Lightning gave her a slight smirk, "I just cut my fingers, I've had worse," was all Lightning said before leaving the kitchen and heading straight to the first bathroom she could reach.

On her way, she frowned, passing by the tiny pregnancy test with a negative reading that Serah abandoned on the living room floor for all to see. Not caring about sanitation or even giving thought to the fact that her own sister just urinated on this very thing phased her as she picked it up on the side she was sure was safe to touch with her thumb and forefinger to throw away.

As soon as she made it to the bathroom she did just that and ran warm water, grabbing for the mini first aid kit to clean her small finger cuts. She looked at herself in the mirror to see that the stress was getting to her. Bags from lack of sleep decorated her cheekbones and she had gained a couple of frown lines around her brow. She looked and felt like shit.

And quickly trying to forget what brought on her sudden attack. Because thoughts about a friend you haven't seen in some years, which brought up bad memories and may make an appearance at your surprised birthday party can trigger such a reaction.

Of course there was work and family too but there was a difference between bad memories blamed on others and bad memories you blamed yourself for and you're more afraid that the person you seek forgiveness from won't do so.

Universal forces in the cosmos help her! She didn't know how she was going to survive this party. _"So much for taking it easy, huh Old Man."_

* * *

The Sunset Villa was packed and decorated with all manner of streamers, balloons and other colorful decor in varying shades of pinks, jet, and silver. The tables were dressed up with the best ebony, silver, and pink tablecloths, napkins, plates, and silverware one could find. Glitter and confetti and rose petals galore covered the tops. The banquet was nothing short of marvelous.

On one corner of the hall, was a table set up solely for presents. Many already adorned the table in pretty cheap wrapping paper of varying shapes and size that just so happened to match the color scheme of the party. Guests such as family, extended family, and friends, to Lightning mainly strangers had dressed to the nines. A wonderful party indeed with a lively atmosphere, mellow music invading the ears, exquisite food on the tongue...

And one very grumpy twenty-eight year old to complete it all. So far, three hours had passed by since the party had officially started at seven and Lightning was doing well keeping her anxiety in-check. In fact the whole ride here from New Bodhum on top of having a whole day with Snow and Serah to enjoy sight seeing around town; had her wrecked with nerves. She couldn't settle and enjoy herself and luckily only Snow had been privy to her odder than normal behavior.

He even suggested giving her some time to be alone; albeit Serah's unnecessary worrying that Lightning would find a way to runaway again from her own party. After Snow and the others in their close knit bunch assured there was no way for Lightning to escape despite her receiving lessons from an ex highly skilled military Lieutenant in self defense, who taught her how to find at least twenty ways to sneak out of a sticky situation if she so wished; Serah was relieved enough to leave her older sister to her own devices.

Too bad for them that meant allowing Lightning the honor of frowning at everything that walked in her line of sight as she nursed her third glass of wine.

Another couple, another exchange of false greetings with an added 'happy birthday' and Light putting on her best plaster smile while accepting a small pink box thrust into her hands. This was the current highlight of her night thus far and her cheeks were starting to hurt.

Lightning had plastered on what had to be her fifty-sixth fake smile and a nod of acknowledgement to a random couple she never met in her life; telling her happy birthday like they meant it. They handed her a small pink gift box before quickly escaping her ill ridden aura as if catching it would dampen their day. Seeing them run into Amodar, it was safe to bet that one of them was likely an old buddy from the man's military days.

_"At least Serah and Snow did a pretty damn good job setting this all up."_

"Look alive Sunshine!" An arm suddenly snaked around her neck pulling her out of her musings and almost making her spill her third glass of wine. She turned and seen a tanned face with dark brown hair; usually wild in a simple elegant up-do, mischievous hazel green eyes, heightened with a smoky green eye shadow and smirking lips smothered with pink lip gloss looking down at her. Glaring at the intruder, she shoved them off, opting to face the opposite direction.

"What do you want Fang?"

"Well damn, haven't seen my best alumni pal in two months and this is how I'm treated?" Fang exclaimed, more amused rather than taking a real offense towards Lightning's sour attitude.

The dark haired woman was a real beauty; wearing a delectable black one piece that showed off sun kissed legs and silver sharp open toed heels to accentuate them. She was the kind of woman who grabbed attention. She was fun and exciting and always the go-to person when you wanted a good time. Lightning liked her for her blunt and wild personality, her frustrating ways of urging Lightning to take gambles when she knew it was better to be cautious.

The fact that she wasn't afraid to just be herself; flooding with a confidence Lightning admired and comfortable with who she was. Not to mention the woman had a good business sense. Being a partnered owner with a sibling for small scaled junk shops was quite the investment and an achievement when you were a person who started from nothing.

Standing by her best friend from her college days was already getting the attention of various onlookers; mainly a lot of men who stole an appreciative glance at the duo. This was one of those moments Lightning didn't want to be around Fang, there was attention and then there was attention.

"I swear if the next man who ogles me smiles, I'm going to punch him and blame it on you," she sipped the last of her wine.

The brunette snickered, "Now that's not very ladylike. Can't help themselves if they like what they see darling. Too bad for them, I'm already spoken for, as for you…"

"Yea well I was fine being ignored until people decided it was decorum to remember whose birthday party this was," she scoffed as if being offended when she really wasn't. Just annoyed that people pretended to care when they saw her.

Also kind of funny when they hesitated to try and chat with her; she was a Farron, a family of old money and lots of scandals. But what made her and Serah different was the rumor of their pedigree, something that didn't come from the Farron side of the family. Lightning just wished people would talk to her just to talk to her and not because of what rumors implied of her family history.

The other woman frowned, "Oh please tell me this sourpuss attitude is just because I'm here? Please, please tell me that Serah and Snow didn't go out of their way to set this up only for you to be overly dour."

Lightning made a noncommittal noise, "I'm always the ice queen and you're the hot blooded one why change dynamics now?" Lightning reached for another glass from a by passing waiter. She scrunched her face at the familiar taste of vodka infused with something fruity. "Besides I love my suite at Nora's and sharing my company with your girlfriend's pastries and a bottle this world's best brandy."

"What's been up with you?" Fang asked with concern. "It's Sunset Villa on the Isles of Serendipity! The place you couldn't shut up about seeing since I first met ya, not many get to come here and fewer get to have extravagant birthdays like this."

Lightning was silent for a long minute, drinking the glass down to empty before responding, "There's a lot on my mind—"

"There's always shit on your mind, that's your damn problem. You think too much sweetheart. Something happened between you and-"

"What do you know? I'm sorry if I don't like to tell the world _everything_ about myself, not everyone can be as carefree as you are and hope the world accepts you!" she snapped before realizing what she said and glancing away from Fang.

Fang would be lying if she said Light didn't hurt her feelings with the double meaning in her words; but she let it go. Something was definitely bothering her friend so she decided to give her some space; "I get it, you want to keep everything bottled up, go ahead I can't make you spill if you don't wanna."

"But if my hunch is right you are either going to have to face him or make a run for it, meanwhile I'm going to have fun, find Vanny so we can play some sap for a fool, you can stay in this corner and sulk all night if ya like."

Lightning must have drank three more bottles of that sweet and bitter vodka she didn't know the name of after her little talk with Fang. She didn't mean to throw Fang's worries about her interests in women at her but she didn't want to talk about _him_ either and Fang could be too pushy when Light did not want to bulge.

She wasn't sure if that person was here, she hadn't seen a glimpse of him since the party started. Lightning had been praying to not have an encounter with him if he was.

"_Maybe he just couldn't make it,"_ her mind wished. As long as she stayed in her dark, dreary corner, blending in with the shadows there was no worries about bringing attention to herself.

Feeling the anxiety calm down some what after being alone once more, Lightning went back to people watching even snorting when she overheard Snow's conversation with a group of people as they walked by.

"I'm telling ya man, my dream about the two rabbits going in different directions to find two different colored eggs has got to mean something!" Snow never had a problem for people finding him that was for sure. He was loud and boastful as always.

"Yea that's what you said last time about the dream with dragon swallowing the moon!" The group snickered at Maqui's jab.

"Hey, this time its legit! The eggs were even pink and blue! Come on now I know for sure that means some new editions to the family!"

"Well don't you two be disappointed when Snow's dream doesn't come true…again!" added Lebreau. "How many times have I told you, a lot of those expert sites shouldn't be taken serious Snow."

"Hey we keep the enthusiasm going so even if our visit next week turns out to be a bust, try, try and try again as they say!" Serah and Snow just laughed as their friends made various faces of disgust.

Even Light soured at hearing Serah's proclamation.

"Next you'll be telling us about a dream about a family of ducks…"

The loud group faded out as they moved across the room and the eldest Farron went unnoticed. At least some people were enjoying themselves.

Beginning to grow bored, Lightning was about to look for a new change of scenery when something bright caught her periphery.

Silver hair that shone with a luster that only came with youth caught her eyes. There were many people mingling around the dancehall; it could be possible that the ivory hair belonged to someone else.

Sometimes Lightning loved denial too much to really believe it could be someone else. She needed denial because removing herself from a situation was her way of dealing with all of her problems. Denial didn't allow for facing reality, facing fears, and uncertainty. Ignorant bliss stated that the person she didn't want to see the most simply could not make it, giving her enough room to breathe.

The heart didn't beat painfully in the chest than flutter erratically if the cause of such emotion wasn't real.

Only a masochist loved the torture of being suffocated and Lightning had about all she could take of feeling trapped in enclosed spaces with no air to breathe. Cerulean eyes watched as the hair was connected to a face, older but still the same as she remembered it, smiling and talking with close friend and stranger alike.

She wanted to desperately breathe but seeing him filter through guests with an aura that wasn't there before made her disrupt the process of allowing air to circulate the body.

"_Confidence, he walks with confidence," _she almost smiled, but her eyes were wide and clear and she was sure her face couldn't decided if it wanted to look shocked, awed, or frightened. She was panicking she could feel the anxiety coming back. Her seventh glass of something stronger than bubbly champagne was clutched tightly in nervous hands.

She could feel the sweat forming from her hands, needing something to cling to, feeling her eyes mist over; surprising herself for not shattering the delicate glass. She exhaled, remembering to breathe and walked away. He was getting too close for her tastes; yet he still didn't see her standing in her lonely corner she preoccupied since the start of her own party.

"_Not now, not now! I can't deal with this now!"_ The harder she walked, the louder the clacking sound of her sharp four inched heels smacked the immaculate floors of the hall.

She was pushing people out of her way, she had to getaway and the faster she walked, the angrier she got. _This was all Snow and Serah's fault!_

She said she didn't want a birthday party and what did they do throw her a stupid surprise birthday party. Having good intentions wasn't always the best thing, didn't those two get that! She couldn't even enjoy it, couldn't enjoy that they managed to book the Sunset Villa resort.

Why? Because they thought Lightning would love to see her friend again after no communication for well, four years now with her birthday marking the day they stopped talking.

"_They don't know anything!"_ And Lightning berated herself that maybe if she would have told them everything, maybe this whole thing could've been avoided. _There was a really good reason why she didn't talk with him anymore._

All she wanted to do was curl up in her favorite suite at _Nora's_, eat twenty-eight ice-cream cupcakes from Vanille's bakery, drown them down with the strongest vodka and have a long cry fest. To wake up the next day, pretend it never happened and move on in her life.

"_Oh my word where's the exit out of here?"_ She was so frazzled she didn't pay attention to who was behind her.

"Good evening Light, it's been a long time."

She didn't have to know whose voice had spoken; for that voice alone belonged to a being that was like an unattainable and sacred star from heaven. He had to be because his presence alone was enough for her to hear a choir of angels. It was a slow melody, low in tune; just like everything around her seem to go in slow motion. Turning, turning ever so gently to greet a face she hasn't seen in years.

A person who made her feel all kinds of things; a person who makes her remember things best buried; an extraordinary friend she's missed terribly. That she hopes with all her heart has forgiven her for the past; yet she would understand completely if he would never want to reconcile and restore a friendship she caused to crumble.

Most wouldn't believe her if she told them but she really did hear angelic music playing whenever she was in this young man's presence. A melody so sweet that she couldn't hear anything else.

It always happened, every time without fail when she was in his presence, that same angelic tune played, rendering her deaf of everything around her. Even now Lightning could swear his mouth was moving but all she heard was lovely music and perhaps she was tilting her head to the side with an awe expression. And the anxiety she feared so much dissipated with one look at him; like all the worries in her world didn't matter because he healed them all even if he were one of the reasons for them in the first place.

"Lightning Farron?! What a pleasure to finally meet the birthday girl after all this time!"

A hand was thrust in her face, doing an excellent job of distorting the realm Lightning went to, bringing her back to reality where all the noise crashed together as one giant irritating static.

Back to a reality where there was anxiety because of uncertainty. A world of what ifs and guarded vulnerability, a place Lightning hated.

She stared at the proffered hand not taking it but following what it was connected to. A feminine arm with beige skin, a shapely body covered in silver, to a neck surrounded with diamonds and a pretty face with dark long forest colored hair and hazel peridot eyes. The other arm was entwined with the man who stood by her side.

A pretty familiar face, one Lightning couldn't recall but provoked her all the same. When Lightning didn't look like she was going to take the extended handshake, the other woman lowered her arm; smiling face becoming one with slight perplexity.

"Lightning?" she heard the concern in his voice and shook out of her odd trance.

"Excuse me, uh, it's nice to see you again, Hope," she softly replied, unable to keep a firm voice. She bit her bottom lip hard afraid of saying something silly or making odd faces.

The awkwardness was killing her and it annoyed her that another was present in what should be a complicated, unsure, frightening and beautiful re-acquaintance between her and Hope. She was betting this wasn't what the jolly happy married wonder twins had in mind either when they decided to host her birthday party and invite the now adult man here. She was glad they were occupied, otherwise Lightning didn't know what she would do if Serah caused a scene. Lightning exhaled softly, taking another sip of her drink before giving her attention back to Hope and who she assumed was his date.

"I'm sorry about that, I was just out of sorts and kind of taken aback I haven't seen or heard from my friend in a long time and wasn't expecting to see him here at my party," she laughed it off.

Her words were followed up by coughs; she and Hope both knew it had to do with her avoiding him than unintentionally losing contact but no one outside of their clique needed to know that. Lightning fluttered her eyes closed than opened them quickly, putting on her best smile. Had to be convincing enough, the corners of her mouth were reaching her eyes.

"Hope it has been a long time! How's everything at home?" if she was going to be put in this awkward situation and trying to avoid a mental breakdown, she was going to give it her all.

Seemed like Hope was doing the same thing, there was an expression in his eyes that wanted to know more, wanted to know why, how their friendship could turn out this way. She must have looked back at him apologetically, wanting so eagerly to talk but not knowing where to start. There was also his date to consider and for now Lightning was sort of grateful for the extra distraction. She wasn't ready to face Hope and at the same time she wanted a better reunion between them.

Hope for his part, looked away from Lightning, feeling his face want to contort into expressions that showed the older woman he was still vulnerable. Instead emerald irises turned back to her with an expression of acceptance and regret.

_Regret, what was there for him to regret_? Her heart tightened at his looks and she was no longer sure about how she should feel. What she thought she would feel or what she wanted to feel. It wasn't happiness that was for damn sure.

He smiled continuing the conversation where she left it, "Everything is great! I've been busy working with dad on a new project these days, we're almost ready to showcase it in another week and mom's been pestering me about my work habits and…other things."

He laughed nervously before his date lightly elbowed him. It was like a silent spell was broken between the old friends, the girl in the silver evening dress surrounding them with her aura. Heart shaped face smiling at Hope with such an intensity of tenderness. Hope too had smile warmly at the girl, wrapping her in his arms with a tight squeeze that made her giggle.

"Oh sorry! Where are my manners, Lightning this is Elida Karmic—"

"We're well acquainted Hope, though I do think Lightning doesn't remember me," she smiled pleasantly enough. "Though I am kind of sad about it, seeing as Serah remembers me and asked me to put in a favor for getting the Sunset Villa booked, imagine my surprise when I found out it was for Lightning Farron," the girl bragged.

A flash of shock danced upon Light's face for various reasons. One, she knew the Karmic name quite well. How could she not when Zaidelle got her into a financial mess with that family five years ago, her debts attributed by her family, the Karmics were of old money that went way back, but Lightning still was unsure just how close they were with the Farrons. Two, try as she might Lightning couldn't put a memory to Elida's face. It was apparent Elida knew Lightning from recognition from the very moment they met.

It aggravated Lightning no matter how hard she tried to search for a memory in the past of Elida, nothing came up. Odd and unsettling but the strawberry haired woman decided to let it go for now.

Lightning took the other girl's hand in hers to properly shake it, "I am truly sorry that I cannot remember your face but I am thankful all the same for the consideration."

"It's quite alright, really. It was so long ago, besides I made brief visits to Bodhum whenever father took long distance business trips there. It was more to really visit my old school mate here anyway," Elida teased, lightly pinching Hope's left cheek.

"Elida don't make fun," he chuckled; cheeks infusing with a cute redness.

"Why not? It's true I would miss you anytime you left me in Palumpolum," she whined playfully.

The young man laughed at his date, "I think you only missed me because I was the only one who put up with your…bratty personality."

An uneasy feeling stirred in the pit of Light's stomach, setting her nerves on fire from the affectionate display between the couple in front of her. It was like she didn't exist and she frowned, "Ah, are you two are dating?"

Elida and Hope blinked, looking at Lightning as if for the first time before laughing in unison, Elida had decided to answer for them, "Well we—"

"Elida Karmic!?" A shout from a random female in the crowd cut off Elida before she could finish.

"The Singer?!"

Both Elida and Hope fixed their postures from the playful stance they held at the excited shout. Three pairs of eyes widened with surprise when a group of enthused individuals crowded around them.

"Oh my gosh, it really is her!"

"You're more beautiful in real life!"

"Elida can I have your autograph!"

"Miss Elida!"

The overwhelming shouts were coming from all corners and many bodies were pushing Lightning this way and that. Lightning realized as more people gathered around Elida and Hope, the further her distance became from Hope. She watched with awe as many gathered around Elida and Hope with various shouts of praise and of questions about the girl's personal life.

"When is your next album coming out?"

"I really loved track number seven from your second album!"

"Well I love all of your music and music videos!"

"Who is the guy next to you? Is he your boyfriend!"

"You're so handsome!"

Lightning watched on silently, being pushed further and further to the back as Elida answered questions with a smile, signing whatever fans put in her face. She was polite, seemingly not minding the attention at all.

"I'm kind of sad that my devoted fans do not recognize my dear friend here. His family is famous for a lot of the schools we have today, I know a lot of you should be familiar with Academia?"

A lot of squeals erupted then, the crowd grew more excited now that they knew who the handsome man beside Elida was. Throwing questions left and right at Hope too; he took it in stride, smiling politely at the crowd. His face however was an adorable blush.

Lightning smiled a little, eyes fixated on the platinum haired man until the rowdy crowd finally pushed her out of the cramped circle and she felt her back hit a wall. Seeing, really seeing the wide expanse dividing her and Hope from each other; it dawned on her what the symbolism of her being pushed far away from Hope meant.

Seeing him next to Elida, the way they interacted, the way he looked so natural next to her said it all. Hope was in a world she could not enter; there was no getting back the friendship they once had. While they had not discussed the inevitable fate of mending that friendship, Lightning knew it was too late.

With one last glimpse she walked away, she thought she would be alright. She was until she walked faster and suddenly felt her pace quicken in a jog. By this time Light wasn't sure where she was going or why she felt dejected. She felt a lot of anger and a lot of resentment but wasn't sure if it was at herself or at Hope.

"_Maybe I could have said something earlier if I didn't have that stupid idiocy to go mute when I'm around him!"_

"_I need to get out of here," _was her only thought when she started to feel a cool breakout of sweat forming on her skin. Searching for the nearest exit, Lightning found it in the form of the main entrance.

"_And why Hope Estheim? Things were simple when you were fourteen! At least when I heard music it was because you eluded an innocence I wished I had_."

She was almost at the doors, able to escape this nightmare. A feeling of true elation gripped the rose hair woman's heart as her hands grasp the golden doorknobs to grant her freedom.

Click, clack, click, clack, were the fast movements of her run across the stoned pavement, feet taking her away from the place of distorted thoughts she couldn't make sense of. Lightning had no idea where she was going all she wanted to do was run.

Her feet came to an abrupt stop in the middle of the short stone paved walkway of the bridge she stood on. Catching a breath she had no idea needed release. Blue eyes looked around her, staring up into the clear night sky and back to the golden building light up with thousands of lights.

The cool breeze of a spring night wrapped around her; subduing the heated ire within instead turning her numb and making her mind blank. She wrapped her arms around herself, as if doing so would bring a sense of security. Turning away from the building, Lightning decided to take a slow stroll around, while she had some time to herself. She was so busy staring into the night sky she didn't pay attention to what was in front of her.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY FIRST OLDER BIG SISTER!"

A pink and black blur had almost knocked Lightning over and she felt a pair of small arms wrap around her waist.

_"Sister?"_ Lightning looked down to see a mini her looking back with a cheerful smile. The mini her had on a frilly black and white checkered dress with pink frills, something akin to lolita fashion with the stockings to match. Pink hair in two braided pigtails cornered on the left side of her face.

It was a mini her alright, the girl looked similar to her when she was that age. She seemed around twelve, Light could only assume; she never seen this child in her life. She frowned, seriously hoping this wasn't someone's idea of a joke.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Light was shocked to say the least.

The girl smirked, snapping her fingers to signal for someone, a chauffer to bring over a huge pink box. The girl turned around to inspect the box but frowned and stomped her short heeled foot on the floor. "No, no, no! We can't give this cruddy thing to my older big sister! What kind of impression are we setting here huh?!"

The chauffer bowed deeply to the little girl's level, "My apologies Miss Farron! I'll go back and rewrap the gift!"

"Farron?" Lightning asked, finding these new events exasperating but comical and a tiny bit irritated for being ignored. A feeling of dread was soon encompassing her. If this child was a Farron, did that mean she was a cousin of her and Serah's? The only time her family ever pretends to show interest in their lives was when it benefited them. How nice to know they'll even drop off one of their _own_ to give the impression that they give a damn.

"Oh gimme that!" The child snatched the gift out of the man's hands and grumbled under her breath before spinning around and grinning at Lightning, "It's so nice to finally meet you! I'm Lumina Penna Farron, you and Serah's baby sister!"

Lightning's eyes widened, she shook her head from side to side, "That's impossible!"

The night was becoming full of surprises and Lightning thought not for the first time if someone out there was waiting for her to crack.

But another sibling? She wouldn't believe it, not after what happened all those years ago. Was her family really out to get her? Did they really want to see Lightning lose it? Her parents were gone, there was no way she could have a second sibling.

Lumina frowned moving towards Lightning while the woman took a step back, "How's that? We both have the same parents, I'm your sister!"

"Who brought you here!" Light shouted at the girl. Lumina winced, shrinking away from Lightning. She clutched the present tightly in her hands, face pleading with Lightning to believe her.

"Lumina dear!" Lightning's attention zoomed in on a woman with dark hair in the distance. She couldn't make out the face but she knew that voice, it was the same as the day she was born. Tears prickled the corner of her eyes and Lightning started to slowly walk towards the woman next to a navy blue luxury car.

The woman in question must have noticed Lightning coming towards her, quickly turning away and heading back into the car. Lightning's heart jumped in her chest the feeling of panic arising. The slow walk down the stone pavement bridge changing into a slight jog.

When she heard the engine roar and the car begin its descent down the hill, the rose haired woman's job turned into a full on run, arm outstretched towards the car.

Images begin to bombard her mind, fusing her past with the present. A woman with dark red curly hair giving words of comfort before disappearing. A ebony colored car driving away, faces looking back before turning away from her. A small Lightning chasing after that car, not stopping even after it already left.

"Wait...wait...wait!" Her feet pounded, legs beginning to ache but she continued to run.

"Wait!" The tears were slowly descending down her cheeks but she still ran, "Wait, don't leave!"

Lightning's foot caught on an opened crack in the asphalt as she ran down the hill. Her fall was a hard one, knees, arms, and stomach taking the most injury. The car was long gone now but even still, the images from her childhood were prevelant.

"Please don't leave me..." Her chest shook with every soundless sob coming out of her mouth, tears burning her eyes. The small scraps and bruises she sustain on her fall were throbbing with pain but she barely noticed.

"Lightning?" a small voice called behind her, hand slowly resting on her shoulder. The older woman frowned, yanking her arm from the small hand and glaring up at the child who backed away, sad and afraid.

Without a word, Lightning slowly got up being mindful of her bruises. She noticed the dress she wore received a few tears and rips in the fabric but now she just couldn't care anymore. Silently, she wiped her tears and half the make up she let the girls put on her face that evening. On her way back into the building, she grabbed Lumina, dragging the girl with her.

Lumina who had no idea what was going through the other's head, silently allowed her to drag her along, wincing whenever Lightning's hold on her wrist got to tight. The woman hadn't notice her rough treatment, instead focusing on forcefully walking back into the dancehall.

The entrance to the doors banged open with force, grabbing the attention of the party goers. Serah and Snow just happened to make their way to the front of the people standing in their way, looking on with multiple expressions of curiosity and atonishment. The expressions on the married couple's face mirrored the other, eyes darting back and forth between a roughed up Lightning and an unsure Lumina.

Lightning stared back at everyone with an unreadable expression and without warning, threw the child over to Snow and Serah, both catching the young girl from falling.

"Lightning what is this all about?" Serah frowned, not liking how her sister treated the girl but worried that something set Lightning off.

"Lumina meet Serah and Snow your other sister and brother-in-law; Serah and Snow meet Lumina, the other sister they forgot to tell us about!"

Mummers around the room could be heard but Lightning didn't have it in herself to care anymore. The last fuse on her sanity just snapped and after all the surprises she had tonight, seeing them again after all these years was the last straw.

"You know what they also failed to mention Serah! Is that they—" Light huffed, feeling herself ready to break, "Are very much alive! Ha! Can't you believe it! Fifteen years and all this time!"

Alarmed, Serah walked over to her sister, raising her hands to her arms, "Claire? What do you mean, how is that- please calm down," whispered Serah. The younger sibling trying to calm her sister who only got more frenzied with every second. She was also struggling with news of her parents still alive even with their new found sister being evidence of such.

Lightning removed Serah's hands from her body, opting to walk back and forth in a circle, "But you know what's really worse than knowing our parents are alive? We were abandoned!"

Serah shook her head no, unable to cope with such a revelation. That couldn't be right? "That can't be right...Light that can't be right!"

Lightning was beyond hearing reason, already too far into her own thoughts to listen to anyone else, "It all makes sense now, how our family treats us! They never accepted us so why should I continue to please them!"

Lightning knocked over glasses. "You know none of them has ever come to us out of sincerity!"

Her anger was climbing the more and more she thought about everything, "They just dump their problems onto us!" smashed bottles full with liquid met the floor, "Telling me to fix their hand me downs when they know things can never be fixed I—"

"Lightning stop!"

"No! I won't!" more items met the floor as Lightning went around the room knocking everything in her line of sight. "If they don't want to accept us than fine! I'll give them a reason not too!"

Chairs and whole tables were turned over and people watched on too afraid to do anything but witness the eldest Farron have a mental breakdown. "All I ever was to that family was a huge failure and now everybody sees why!"

"Lightning no!" Serah was crying, overwhelmed that her sister was breaking down, unsure about her parents, wanting to know what happened to break Lightning's resolve. Her sister was going to have a panic attack if she didn't stop soon and it was eating away at Serah for feeling hopeless to do anything for her.

"Sis!" Snow were trying their hardest to stop Lightning's rampage around the dancehall. For a woman who stood at five feet, seven inches and was light enough for someone of Snow's stature to lift up, she was putting up a huge fight, struggling to break free of his grip. In their struggle, Lightning stomped on his foot hard with her heel causing Snow to let her go just enough for her to continue her pursuit of throwing things around the room.

"What's more debt to me anyway!?" Soon drapes and the gifts people sent her were being destroyed and some of the crowd run off, avoiding being hit with things or to get away from having seen enough of the madness. "Maybe if I destroy everything, I won't have to deal with believing I really have an inheritance or a family!"

Lightning could feel was the firm grab of fingers sink into her flesh, "Please stop! Light! Please before you hurt yourself!"

Lightning's eyes widened staring into worried eyes the shade of jade, "Why should you care?" she bit out towards Hope, beginning to struggle out of his grip, "Let me go!"

He frowned at her words, "Is there a reason I shouldn't Light?" Hope could see that part of Light's anger was also fueled by slight drunkenness.

Her breaths were coming in and out faster and shorter, "L-let me go I said!" Sweat was dripping down her body and it wasn't just from the work out she had prior. When Hope wouldn't let go, she struggled some more, "I said let go!"

"Let go!" She started to fight against him, unaware that her hand was still firmly holding onto a fragile glass bottle and that in her struggle to be set free from his hold, the bottle went swinging in the air and crashed onto his head.

It was silent, her struggling stopped, she grasp, shaking her head, watching as red dripped slowly from his mane of hair, coating one side to match her hair color. This wasn't happening again. There was no way she did something to further drive a wedge between them, Lightning couldn't hear anything. Couldn't hear the yelling and upheveal she caused.

There was no angelic music to soothe the worries away, there was only the tight crushing feeling of her heart and the shallow breathing of her lungs, the pain in her chest, the cold sweat on her skin, the fluttering of her eyes closing and the feeling of marble floor against her body.

There was no noise, there was no cries from her sister, even some of the pain in her chest ceased. There was only blissful darkness and Lightning welcomed it eagerly.

(Published on 12-17-2013, revised on 12-26-2013)


End file.
